There are many forms of orthoses, or devices used externally to modify the structure and/or function of the skeletal and/or neuromuscular systems of the body. For example, there are orthoses that are applied to the neck, to the spine, to the upper limbs, and to the lower limbs. Additionally, there are many different purposes for using orthoses ranging from rehabilitative to prophylactic. Rehabilitative braces are typically used to limit the movement of a portion of the body following an injury or a surgery.
Orthoses can be used for many purposes. Orthoses can restrict movement in one or more directions, immobilize an area of the body, assist movement of a particular joint or region of the body, reduce the forces applied to an area of the body, aid rehabilitation by preventing reinjury, correct the motion of a portion of the body to reduce pain or improve function, and the like.